Assassination Classroom: Operation Second Wave: The Manila Experience
by JiroKawakuma29
Summary: This is another AC OC Fanfic of Operation Second Wave, a standalone story and Buwan Ng Wika special, Jiro, Shino, and Koro-sensei have travelled together in the Philippines to explore and experience about the Philippines, will their tour be success and fun?


**Assassination Classroom: Operation Second Wave**

**The Manila Experience**

It's August, and the summer season is about to take a rest for another year. Jiro arrives early in the classroom at around 7:00 AM. only few of his classmates are present which are Nagisa, Kayano, and Shino. While he waits for their other fellow students, and their teacher (Koro-sensei), Jiro puts out his smartphone to spend time for himself while waiting for the class to start. As he opens up his mobile's browser, the raven-haired girl approaches the brunet boy and sees that he's looking on his smartphone.

"_What are you doing?__"_

"_Oh nothing, just browsing the net._"

At one point, the brunet boy recognized something that looked bizarre on the home page. It was a logo of some sort. Its colors were of red, blue, and white. A yellow sun with eight rays and 3 stars can be seen as well. It somehow represented of a flag. Jiro showed it to Shino, asking if she may be familiar of it. After Shino analyzed the logo of the browser site, she responds, _"__Oh I know what __this__ mean__s!"_ Suddenly, something came on the brunet boy's mind. He now knew what the logo meant.

"_Buwan ng wika!__"_ the two of them yelled in excitement. After a split second, realizing the awkward aura, they immediately covered their mouths. It seems Shino knows the Filipino celebration of **Buwan Ng Wika** ("Language Month"). She's not merely a multilingual, she has learned about other countries' culture as well, this includes Filipino and their culture. Jiro on the other hand is half-Filipino. Jiro asks Shino if it's okay to get excited about it since they are in Japan.

"_Uhmm.. __Let's just tone it down to avoid too much attention__." _said the raven-haired girl.

"_Attention__to__ what?__"_ said the mysterious adult voice.

Unknowingly to them, Koro-sensei was already standing behind them staring like a curious statue. Jiro and Shino were shocked as they didn't realize that Koro-sensei was already eavesdropping on them.

"_Ah, __Koro-sensei!" _

"_When did you came__?"_

"_Nurufufufu. I was already here minutes ago__ and I__ overheard __your conversation. M__ay I know what it is?"_

He insisted to know about what Jiro and Shino were talking about. At some point, Jiro thought of speaking but he could only stutter. It looks like he's hesitating on his words, luckily Shino got him covered. She briefly explained to their teacher about their conversation earlier. As she mentions the Filipino language, Koro-sensei looked excited as he tells them that he can also speak the said language.

"_You speak Tagalog too?" _ Jiro asks.

"_Honto__u __desu?" _ Shino questioned.

"_Oo naman!" _ says Koro-sensei.

The second wave duo was stunned after they heard Koro-sensei spoke Filipino for a bit. Koro-sensei mentions that he has passed by the Philippines before and that he has sung about it in his song, "**The Koro-sensei Drawing Song****.****"**

"_Koro-sensei Drawing Song?" _ said Jiro.

"_Sensei __sang that to us recently__. It's quite an eccentric song__ and uhm… Basta." _Shino says as she scratches her head, unsure of how to explain.

"_Jiro, wanna hear that song?"_ said Koro-sensei.

"_Uhm… Some other time maybe, wag muna." _ said Jiro.

"_Awwww… Please! Listen to it, just on__c__e!"_ Koro-sensei begged.

"_Ehhh… Sir." __ s_aid Jiro.

At the other side of the room, Nagisa and Kayano have overheard the conversation between Koro-sensei, Jiro and Shino.

"_Nagisa, look."_ Kayano says while poking Nagisa's shoulder.

"_What's up with sensei?"_ said Nagisa.

"_Let's find out._" said Kayano.

Nagisa and Kayano joins in the conversation as they were curious about what they're talking about.

"_Hey guys."_ Kayano greeted.

"_What are you guys talking about?"_ Nagisa asks.

"_Oh, hey Nagisa__.__Hey__ Kaede."_ Jiro greeted them.

"_We're just having a little c__hat__ about the Philippines." _Shino says.

"_The Philippines?"_ Nagisa and Kayano asks.

"_It's a country located in Southeast Asia."_ Shino answers.

At some point, Nagisa and Kayano recognized what "_Philippines" _are they talking about. They are suddenly reminded that Jiro and Shino can speak the Filipino language. Nagisa asks Jiro if he knows something about Philippine History.

"_Well__,__ I do have __a bit of __knowledge about the Philippines__. As __far as I know__, the country was__ discovered by the Spanish explorer named __'__Ferdinand Magellan__'__ in 1521_" said Jiro.

Then suddenly, Ritsu intervenes by speaking out to explain about the Philippines. "_He was actually defeated and killed by a Filipino Tribes__man__ named "Lapu-Lapu", but in 1522; __The __Spanish returned with more army and ships to take over__. T__he Spanish gained territory and it was __then __called "The Philippines" named from their king "Philip II"_.

"_That's exactly right, Ritsu." _said Jiro, impressed by Ritsu.

Shino, Nagisa, and Kayano were stunned after they heard it from Ritsu. Jiro suddenly realized something about his identity. He speaks Filipino fluently because his mother taught him when he was young. He mentions to them that his mother was born in the Philippines but she is Filipino-Japanese, though he was born and raised in the United States. Going back to the topic, Koro-sensei tells them about the greatest thing about the Philippines which is their festivals and culture and he really admired those.

"_Let's be honest, I actually admire their culture, festival, the people, and especially __the __food!" _Koro-sensei says.

"_Of course,__you're gonna admire food the most, sensei."_ Shino lightly chuckles.

"_Teka, what __does the __Philippines actually look__like sir?"_ Jiro asks.

As soon as he looks at Koro-sensei, Jiro was shocked as he recognized what he was wearing. Koro-sensei was already wearing a Filipino national attire called **Barong Tagalog****,** including a straw hat.

"_What is that?"_ Nagisa asks in confusion.

The yellow octopus glances with a grin, his teeth are glinting. As soon as he makes a pose, he begins to speak a proverb in Tagalog.

"_Ang hindi marunong lumingon sa pinangalingan, ay hindi makakarating sa paroroonan._" (He who does not know how to look back at where he came from will never get to his destination.)

The students were stunned as Koro-sensei says the proverb very clearly with a good accent. As if he really knows how to speak it. Then again, he has mentioned that he can speak multiple languages. At least 2 of his students can understand and speak that language, except Nagisa and Kayano. The two have a hard time getting into their talk because of the language barrier, but still they tell them that the Philippines is really interesting and they would like to know more about that country someday.

Moments later at around 5:00 PM, another class session has passed. Sadly, no assassination attempt has been made successful. Jiro packs up his things into his school bag and readies to go home with his best friend Shino and Kaoru. Suddenly, Koro-sensei called them, saying it's for something important. Apparently, it's regarding on what they have talked about earlier this morning. He hinted that he wants to go there, literally right now as they are speaking.

"_Want to go to the Philippines?_ " Koro-sensei asks them.

"_W-What?" _Jiro asks.

"_Sensei, are you serious?"_ Shino asks, a bit skeptical.

"_Nyu? Why not? Besides, travelling here from there __will __only__ take a__ few minutes."_ said Koro-sensei.

"_Minutes?! But sir Koro, it's already 1703 hrs!"_

"_Jiro, remember that Koro-sensei can _fly up to Mach 20." Shino reminds him.

"_Alam ko yun! I mean, is he serious about that?"_

"_Well, you know Koro-sensei went to China for only 11 minutes__. Isn't that right __sensei?"_

"_That's right Shino."_

"_I__f travel__ling__ to China only __takes __around 11 minutes, what about __the __Philippines?"__Shino ask__s __Koro-sensei._

"_15 minutes." _ said Koro-sensei.

"_15 minutes? Even current modern aircraft or SR-71 couldn't reach like that so fast."_Jiro says in disbelief.

Shino decided to join the travel with Koro-sensei. He also asked Jiro to join with them as well, but he wasn't entirely sure at first. He sighed softly, convinced to join them in the end, then Jiro asked Kaoru if he wants to join with them, but he has no idea what is all about so they told them that they are going to the Philippines but unfortunately, he refused.

"_No thanks." _ Said Kaoru

"_Why not?" _ said Shino

"_I would like to join you two but I've got more important things to do back in the research lab, father might look for me with his… You know."_ Said Kaoru

"_Oh right… I understand." _ Said Shino

"_Just let me know how's your tour goes." _ Said Kaoru leaving the room carrying his school bag

"_Ingat. (Take care.)" _said Jiro

"_Well I guess it's just two of us then."_ Said Shino

"_Hayaan mo na sya, (Let him be,) we can't force him anyway." _Said Jiro

"_You have a point, plus he works with his father most of the time on their lab." _Said Shino

"_Alright, I'll be outside to prepare, leave your bags here inside this classroom."_

"_Hai sensei." Said Jiro and Shino_

And so, they join Koro-sensei's travel. They left their school bags in the classroom for a while then went outside to meet up with their teacher who waiting. But then, Jiro realized something;

"_Hold up! How are you going to take us there? Where do we hop in? Sa likod nyo? (On your back)_" Jiro asks.

"_Nurfufufufu. __No, of course not, Jiro._" Said Koro-sensei.

"_Then__…__ Where?__"_Shino asks, her brows a bit furrowed.

It turns out that Jiro and Shino will be put inside Koro-sensei's academic robes. Before the flight begins, Jiro asks his teacher another question.

"Uhhh… _Are you sure this is __a safe way?__Are we not going to get crushed into dust because of the strong winds since we'll be exposed to it?" _Jiro asks, a bit in a ramble.

"_Don't worry, you two will be fine."_Koro-sensei reassures him.

"_Hey, Jiro." __Shino calls out._

"_Huh?"_

"_Magtiwala ka lang sa kanya, okay? __(__Just trust him__, okay?)_" Shino says, following with a smile

"_Bahala na__,__ what__ever__ will happen to us, then fuck it." _Jiro thought.

And finally, Koro-sensei blasted off towards the sky. It is extremely fast. As he unleashed his Mach 20 speed, Jiro started to scream in a panic, "_WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!_" Shino on the other hand was stunned and at the same time amazed as she finally experiences the Mach 20 flight for the very first-time. A few moments on their flight and they were already crossing Okinawa.

"_Look, do you see those islands? We're in Okinawa." _ Koro-sensei says. Shino looks over and was amazed by the view below. "_Incredible!__We__ were in Kunugigaoka __just a few moments ago and now__ we're already here! Jiro, do you see this?" _

Shino looks over at Jiro, she notices that his lip is muttering and is looking afraid.

"_Jiro __you okay there__?" _ Shino asks in concern.

"_I will not go airborne__!__ I will not go airborne! I will not go airborne!" _Jiro repeats whilst in fear.

"_I guess Jiro is afraid of heights I see? Nurufufufu." _ Koro-sensei says.

Around a few minutes, the sky goes brighter again as they reached the Philippine airspace. Koro-sensei informs them that they are now in the Philippines.

"_Wait, is the sun rising back?" _ Shino says.

"_H-Huh? Oo nga no!" _Jiro says, a bit shocked.

"_That's because__ the__ Philippine timeline is 1 hour late from Japan__.__Which__ means the time in the Philippines is 4:00 PM while __in __Japan i__t'__s 5:00 PM."_

They suddenly felt the cold breezy wind. It was noticeably colder than earlier. They were actually passing through Benguet, Philippines now.

"_It's getting colder in here!" _Shino, seemingly unaffected by the cold.

"_W-Where are we? __S__-sir!" _Jiro stutters.

"_We are in Benguet." __s__aid Koro-sensei__._

"_Benguet?" _Jiro asks.

"_As__ far as I know, Benguet used to be __their__ capital city." Said Shino._

"_That's correct Shino__. Plus,__ did you know that Benguet is the only place where you can find strawberries__ in the Philippines__?" _Koro-sensei added.

"_Strawberries?__ That's interesting.__" Said Shino._

"_Wait, isn't Philippines a tropical country?" _ said Jiro.

"_Yes,__it's true, but in Benguet, the land is on __a __high altitude that's why it's cold and __so the place is__ capable__o__f__ producing strawberries__. Even__ apple__s __too__!__ Say, wanna stop by here after __going to __Manila?"_ Koro-sensei suggested.

"_Some other time, maybe!_" said Jiro

5 minutes later: They are already in Pampanga province. Not, far, they can already see the skyscrapers of the capital city, Metro Manila.

"_Hey! Is that… Manila?" __ Shino says in amazement._

"_Yes, we're almost there!" _Koro-sensei says.

"_D__o __you see that Jiro, we're almost-" _

Shino stopped her sentence midway as soon as she realizes that Jiro is feeling a little nauseated.

"_You doing okay__?"_

"_Uhhhh… I think I'm gonna throw up and faint at the same time… Is this… G-Force?" _ Jiro stuttered.

"_Com__'__n Jiro, there's no G-Force here, you're not gonna die."_

"_Koro-sensei, are __you __going to land now?"__ Shino asks._

"_Yes, hang on kids__!__"_

As they reached Pasay City, Koro-sensei immediately finds a discreet place where they can land and stay unseen to prevent any people from seeing him. In a short moment, they have finally landed safely in an open space where there are no people nearby. Jiro immediately jumps off and holds the ground.

"_Aaahhh… Thank God I'm back __on__ land…" _Jiro says in relief.

"_You're overreacting. You'll__ get used to it someday Jiro." _ Shino pats his back to console him.

"_Hindi na __'__no! If I would be airborne, there's no such thing as Mach 20!"_ Jiro whines to Shino.

"_At least we arrived here safely__, __right sensei?"_

"_Tama kayo dyan mga kaibigan! (That's right my friends!)_" Koro-sensei says as he transforms into his human disguise.

"_Wow sensei, now you look like a local here." __ Shino chuckles._

"_Great." _Jiro says.

"_Now that we're here in the capital city of the Philippines, which place do you want to explore?"_

Seeing as Jiro and Shino are technically tourists, they are confused of where to go. Jiro decided to put out his smartphone and opens up the map to see where they exactly are. He saw the nearest landmark which is the Luneta Park. They decide to go to that park, but as soon as they were heading to the location, they saw Koro-sensei who is just walking along as if he knows where is he going. Jiro immediately stopped him because he's going the wrong way, instead of heading west, he was heading east. Jiro shows him the waypoint of the map where they must go through. And so, their trip begins, they are on their way to their destination with the help of a map app guide. 30 minutes later, they finally arrived at Luneta Park. The place was beautiful and had a wide area. As they looked around the park, Shino puts out her phone to research about the history of Luneta Park.

"_So, this is Luneta Park." _ Shino says while she took some photos of the park.

"_Beautiful isn't it?" _said Koro-sensei.

"_This is also called Rizal's park, right?" _said Jiro.

"_Un._ _A memorial park of him to glorify his heroic__ deeds__." _ Shino says.

"_Against __the __Spanish right?" _said Jiro.

In a short amount of time, Shino has already done a bit of research about the country's national hero and has Rizal's bio on her phone. She has also found out about Rizal's history, and so she shares to Jiro and Koro-sensei what she has found.

"_Rizal d__id__ his best to fight for freedom without using violence__.__He __was a doctor, and also a writer__. He__ wrote so many novels __such as the infamous Noli Me Tangere and __El Filibusterismo__. H__e __even continued to__ write novels when he was imprisoned by __the Spanish. Hi__s last novel was Mi Ultimo Adios__ in which __he wrote right before his execution._"

"_Wow… Using books to fight against the Spanish? That's bizarre."_ Jiro says in amazement.

"_Say, why don't we take a look closer?"_ said Koro-sensei.

"_Hai!" _ the two replied.

As they went closer, Jiro noticed that there are 2 guards standing on each side of the monument. Both show no signs of movement at all.

"_Look at those guards." _ Said Jiro.

"_I thought they were statues for a moment__." _Shino says.

"_Reminds me of Honor Guards in D.C" _

"_It looks better __at a __closer view__,__ right kids?" _Said Koro-sensei.

"_Hai." _said Jiro.

After looking closely at the monument, Koro-sensei puts out his camera and asks them to take a selfie together in front of the monument. They nodded in response. As Koro-sensei stands in the middle, Shino stands on the left side and Jiro on the right. Shino makes a peace sign then smiles while Jiro does a 2-finger salute then grins. As soon as they were ready Koro-sensei says "_Steady. Say tentacles._" The duo responded back, "_Tentacles."___A click sound was heard and the photo was taken. They review the photo and they think it turned out well. It was an adorable sight to see them together in one picture behind the monument. As Jiro expected, Shino asked Koro-sensei to develop the photo. Koro-sensei was already ahead of her and says that he will love to develop that photo for them. He also planned to put it on their yearbook for their graduation soon. After their little picture taking, they continue to explore around the park. They noticed another interesting site, which is the execution site. It was the place where Rizal was exactly executed. They were interested to explore it so they decide to head there fast.

As they arrived at the Rizal Execution Site, the site contains some statues and a plaque with the title "**Mi Ultimo Adios**" (My Last Goodbye) engrave. There's also a statue of Jose Rizal showing that he was shot from behind by a bunch of statues, appearing to be the Spanish soldiers performing an execution. At some point, Jiro sensed that he could see the ghosts of the past. He could even imagine how Jose Rizal was executed that day. Suddenly, they noticed that there are some local tourist saying that the show is about to begin. They realized that this execution site is also a presentation sound. Not long after realizing, they find there are audience seats in the area. Before the presentation started, Koro-sensei puts out his tentacles to offer and put on their ears as a sound translator tentacle.

"_Put these on your ear." _ Koro-sensei says offering two of his small tentacles.

"_Hm? __What's this sensei?" _Shino asks.

"_You want us to wear this?" _Jiro looked a bit hesitant.

"_It's a translator tentacle__. Once you wear this, it'll__ translate __their language__so that you can understand it.__"_ Koro-sensei explains.

"_Uhm… Di na po sir Koro, I can understand Tagalog." _Jiro refused.

"_It won't be necessary sensei; I can manage as well~__" _Shino declines.

"_Hmm… Okay, if you insist." _Koro-sensei says as he retracts his small tentacles.

And so, the presentation begins. At first scene; a voice of a man could be heard; it was recognized as the character voice of Jose Rizal telling the story of his life from the beginning up until the end. As they continue to listen to the narration, an unexpected epic ending happened. In the execution part where the Spanish soldiers said "_Fuego!_", a sound of gunshots occurred, coming from the soldiers' statue and it emits muzzles and smokes. Jiro and Shino flinched from shock, but Koro-sensei wasn't all that affected as it seems that he had already expected it.

"_D-Did you see that?"_ Shino says.

"_Oo… The statues just literally shoot guns." _Said Jiro

"_I did not expect that thing." _said Shino

"_May tama ba 'ko? (Am I shot?)" _ Jiro says.

Somehow, they enjoyed the show, after the show is finished, Jiro and Shino told to Koro-sensei that they admired the story of Jose Rizal. Jiro looked at his smartwatch: it's 5:50 PM but it turns out that it was only 4:50 PM in the Philippines. Since it's still early, they decided to continue their tour. They leave Rizal Park and headed to another location.

"_So, where to next?"_ said Jiro.

"_Hmmm… Ah! Let's head there."_ Shino points to the "By The Bay" on the map app.

"_By The Bay?" _

"_According__ to this place, it's part of the world class mall called "SM Mall of Asia".__"_

"_Mall of Asia? Whoa. sounds like an interesting place to stroll__ at__."_ Jiro says.

"_Then in that case, let's head there." _ Koro-sensei says.

"_Pero…_ _It's too far from here according to the waypoint."_ Jiro says.

"_Then, we'll fly again." _Koro-sensei insisted.

"_Ha!? Ah shit, here we go again."_Jiro sighs.

Shortly after, they arrived in **By The Bay. **The place is near the seaside with an amusement park. This time, Jiro and Shino were left to stroll around the seaside after Koro-sensei told them that he'll be away for a while to buy something. They waltzed around to see around every place in the seaside. They can see the people enjoying, playing, and relaxing together as a family.

"_So, this is the By The Bay."_ said Jiro.

"_And there's the SM Mall of Asia over there."_ Shino says, pointing to huge building on their left.

"_That's SM Mall of Asia? Damn, that looks big."_

"_According to __the site__, this is one of the largest malls in the world__. Though t__here's__ a__ bigger __one than this__ that can also __be found__ here." _

"_Really? Saan? (Where?)"_

"_Here.__ This is SM Megamall located in Mandaluyong but it's really far away from here." _Said Shino showing the photo on her smartphone to Jiro

"_Wow, __it __seems this country has a lot of malls then?"_

"_Indeed__"_

They noticed a few game stalls and scanned a few. Jiro looked at Shino and realized that they were thinking the same thing. And so, they immediately go to the game stall to play for a bit. They chose a stall with a dart game. As Jiro takes the dart, he tried to take out the target as best as he can, but he awkwardly missed most of his targets. He did get some hits, but only scored a few. On the other hand, when Shino took the shot, she easily got the targets and won. She simply smiled at Jiro and said, "_I did it~" _Since she won the game, the staff approached her to ask what kind of prize she would like choose. She chooses the brown teddy bear. A soft, cozy and cute teddy bear.

"_Hmm.. __What__'s a suitable __name __for this little bear?_" Shino asks as she held up the bear.

"_Uhm…_ _Cubby?_"

"…_Sounds like __a cute name. Okay__,__ that will be his name__"_

"_That's quick."_

"_But it's cute anyway. Sa__y. __How come __you couldn't__ shoot a single target? I thought you are an expert marksmanship?"__ she teased._

"_Shino,_ _shooting dart__s__ with your hands are far different __from__ squeezing the trigger while aiming down your sights_." Jiro says.

"_Eh… I suppose."_ Shino chuckled awkwardly.

After playing at the game stalls, they eventually decide to take some fun rides in the bay like bumper cars. After they enjoy the rides and leisure, they decide to rest for a moment. They sit on wide rim of the fountain and start to talk about the great and fun experience they had around the bay. At some point while they were talking, Jiro looks at Shino lightly hugging her stuffed bear.

"_Who is much cuter between you and Cubby?_" Jiro asks out of the blue.

"Hmm… _Jiro." _ Shino teasingly responded, as she nudges Jiro's arm.

"_Eh joke lang. But hey, at least you have a souvenir, right?_

"_I was probably just lucky.__"_

At some point while they were strolling around, Jiro realized something about what he has experienced with his surroundings in a foreign land, the Philippines.

"_I'm just wondering, Am I Filipino or American?'_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well since I have both Filipino blood and American blood, do you think I am more American or more Filipino or…."_

"_Jiro__, it doesn't matter if you're half__-blood, as long as your happy with where you are. Only you can tell if you're American or Filipino. Besides, I think you're either of those in my opinion._"

"_Well, I guess you're right."_

"_I'm just saying my thoughts. Sure, I speak a lot of different languages but I'm still Japanese. Though I did get used to speaking Filipino more because of you."_

"_Really?"_

"_If you ask Koro-sensei he would understand that as well."_

"_Kung sa bagay. (You have a point,) wait, speaking of Koro-sensei, where the hell is he?"_

As they were talking about him, Koro-sensei arrived and rendezvous with Shino and Jiro. He's carrying snacks and drinks for them. It turns out that he decided to enjoy himself as well that is why he took so long.

"_So, how's your experience here kids?" _Koro-sensei asks.

"_It's really fun. Masaya po kami (We are enjoyed) Teacher Koro."_ said Jiro.

"_And look, I won a teddy bear while you were away." _Shino says as she shows he Teddy Bear prize to Koro-sensei.

"_Awww… That's a cute one Shino." s_aid Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei pointed to their left side. They can see the sunset, it's beautiful and lit in orange. The sun is currently setting, and so they immediately go near the sea to watch the view closer. While they were watching the sunset, they feel the breeze and hear the roaring ocean. Jiro feels the peaceful vibe surrounding them. Koro-sensei offers them some snacks and drinks to enjoy the view even more. While eating, Jiro and Shino became curious about how Koro-sensei bought the food since he doesn't have Philippine Peso.

"_Wait a minute? How did you buy these?" _Jiro asked.

"_Uhm… Actually, I just found your $100 bill earlier, and I forgot to take it back to you so I just spend it for our tour instead." _Koro-sensei whistled.

"_ANOOOO!?" _Jiro says in shock

"_Jiro I can explain!" _Koro-sensei says in a panic.

"_But that's a hundred dollars sir! You know how big of a value it is!"_

"_Jiro I'm sorry, I was supposed to tell you but you dropped it when we were in Japan so I just kept it safely for a moment but I forgot to tell you!"_

He was really panicking as he started to raise and slither his tentacles. Suddenly some people started to look at him and is starting to draw attention. They are starting to notice Koro-sensei's tentacles, the duo immediately calmed Koro-sensei down. He was able to hid his tentacles fast and created a diversion.

"_Wala po ito, props lang po ito. Wag niyo po kaming intindihin, pasensya na po!_" (This is nothing, these are just props. Don't mind us, we're sorry about that!)" said Jiro.

"_Sige lang po, ituloy nyo lang po ginagawa nyo. (Go on, carry on with what you're doing everyone.)" _Shino followed.

Their diversion fortunately worked. Jiro forgave Koro-sensei and Koro-sensei is willing to pay Jiro's debt. After the little commotion, the bonding continues between the three. They watch the sunset, while having snacks. Koro-sensei approached them and slowly pats their shoulders. Jiro feels that his warm tentacle, it's as if he was telling them that he always loved them and is always there to care for them. As Jiro looked at Koro-sensei, he saw his smile and his inner feelings as well that he's glad to see that they were contented and satisfied during their tour.

As the sun finally sets, they decide to fly back to Japan. They arrive at around 7:00 PM, it was already night. Koro-sensei takes them back to the school first to retrieve their bags that they left. After getting their things, they head back outside and talked to him again to thank him for the relieving tour. While talking, Koro-sensei suddenly started to weep and sob dramatically.

"_Ohhhh… Poor Jose Rizal, he really died for his country for the freedom of__ the__ Filipino people_." Koro-sensei cries as he wipes his tears with a napkin.

"_It's alright sir,_ _sab__i __nga diba: "No sacrifice, no victory."_?" Jiro says.

"_Hmmm… You're definitely right. Well since we __got to go on a__ long trip __to__ the Philippines, I'm giving you homework!"_

"_HA! H-HOMEWORK?!"_ Jiro and Shino said in surprised.

"_Just write a reaction paper about Jose Rizal, that's all."_

"_But sir, we__'__re so tired already__.__M__ay assignment pa?"_

"_It's okay, it's __a weekend tomorrow!__You'll have time making it__."_

"_You shouldn't worry too much since it's history, Jiro. You'll be able to write a long paper for sure.__" _Shino reassures Jiro.

"_Well, I guess you're right.__ But__ I feel__ like__ I'm still dizzy from __the __flight. Ugh…" _Jiro said trying to make an excuse.

"_Hm..~_Shino hummed awkwardly, seeing through Jiro's attempt of an excuse.

Before they went home, Koro-sensei stopped Jiro and Shino for a moment to give each of them a pack of strawberries.

"_Where did you get that? Sa MOA mismo?_" Jiro asked.

"_About that__,__when __I left you __at__ The Bay earlier, I went to Baguio to buy some. Don't you want it?" _Koro-sensei asked, tilting his head a bit.

"_Ah,__ you went through too much trouble," _Shino takes a pack. _"Thank you sensei, __we'll __gladly __take__ them~_" Koro-sensei hummed happily knowing they liked it.

"_These strawberries look fresh, right Shino?" _said Jiro.

"_Mhm~ __It's been a__while since__ I __got__ strawberries__ to eat__."_ Shino hummed in delight.

"_Take care on your way home okay?" _said Koro-sensei

"_Hai. We will. Thank you again sensei!" _Jiro and Shino bid goodbye.

They walked away and waved goodbye to Koro-sensei. While they were on their way home, Jiro suddenly asked Shino if he can touch her stuffed bear, **Cubby**.

"_Can I touch Cubby?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Wow… Surely he's a soft teddy bear. Mabuti ka pa may souvenir ka."_

"_Y__ou have strawberries__ as a souvenir__."_

"_Oh, __right."_


End file.
